


Red, Blue, Purple, Black

by nervoussurfer



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: A bit of fudging for a joke, Being Poly Fixes Everything, Color Association, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Google is a good friend, Lucas Is A Dumb, Lucas is somehow the gayest one in this fic, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Set like probably directly after Legacy, Someone tell me I'm not captaining a ship again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussurfer/pseuds/nervoussurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricasaya OT3 is best because it SOLVES EVERY PROBLEM</p>
<p>I don't have a better summary than that lmfao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Blue, Purple, Black

Lucas had a big decision to make, and he wasn’t enjoying it. Two amazing, beautiful girls were in love with him, and he loved them both so equally he couldn’t decide. He was pretty sure this was the definition of “spoiled”.

At least he cared about the choice. At least he treated it heavier than a pick of chocolate or vanilla ice cream. At least he didn’t follow his friend Zay’s advice to “not be there”.

When he thought about not being there for their fate, a hot pit opened in his chest.

Inevitably, in his decision-making process, he had to go to the old stand-by, pros and cons. He hated to compare people like that, especially ones such as Maya and Riley. There was some saying about apples and oranges that about fit the bill of his feelings on the subject. But he was tired, and bored, and idle, and thought himself sick on every other front. So he compared.

To him, Riley was most like a vibrant red. Exciting, lively, lovely. Red was the color of hearts, of blood, of Valentine’s Day. It was no wonder she was his first crush. Energetic, she could get him to do things he’d never dream of doing alone. He could say he loved Riley, the big “I love you”, in every mushy gushy connotation of the words. But she had once said she’d only loved him as a brother. She’d been lying, but that didn’t keep Lucas from tiptoeing.

On the other end, Maya struck him as mellow blue. Cool, collected, refreshing. Blue was the color of water, of the sky, of the walls of his childhood bedroom. Comforting, calming. This assessment may sound strange from the outside looking in, but Lucas knew Maya. She was blue. Blue was also the color of tears. He never wanted Maya to feel alone, and his fear was that, in rejecting her, he would be the one to do that to her. He didn’t want that. He couldn’t do that.

So, the assessment hadn’t helped at all. Introspection had made him love them more, if anything. This whole ordeal exhausted him to no end. How could everyone be happy? What was the best possible outcome? He found no other option than to consult the greatest bank of knowledge he knew, Google.

He pulled up to his family’s desktop and cracked his knuckles, as he was a 13 year old that thought he looked cool. He made sure he was in Incognito Mode, didn’t want any weird questions from his parents, and typed in “loving two people at once”.

He clicked on the second link first - there was “psychology” in the URL, it must be reputable - and was a bit smacked in the face by what he read. It was possible to have multiple relationships healthily? A lot of people do it? It’s natural? They mentioned something called “polyamory”, which he tucked away for later Googling. He hit the back button and clicked the first link, some ladies magazine site.

There was some metaphor about relationships being like multi-flavored ice cream, and Lucas had to stifle a laugh. There was some crap about hormones, which he scrolled through, having had about enough about hormone preaching lately, thanks. The page said that, the more you love and accept yourself, the more open you are to falling in love with more people. Well. That could be a thing.

It used that polyamorous word again, and Lucas decided it was about time he Googled that already.

When he was done reading, he just kind of leaned back in his chair, overwhelmed by how dumb he’d been.

.,.

Maya and Riley sat side by side in the bay window, hands folded in laps as the mutual boy of their dreams paced nervously in front of them. They exchanged a look.

“Hey, Lucas, are you gonna tell us what this is about any time soon?” Riley tilted her head that way that she does, letting worry tinge her words.

“I just, I don’t know how to say this.” Lucas didn’t slow his pacing pace, face slowly filling with red the more he thought.

“Why, Huckleberry, do my eyes deceive, or are you workin’ up a blush there?”

“Maya, I know it’s funny to fluster Lucas, but he’s trying very hard to tell us something right now.”

“Yeah, and I thought a little ribbing might speed up the process.”

Lucas threw his hands up in the air, giving up. He approached them, and motioned for them to scooch over. They did so, leaving a space for him in between. He sat at the bay window, awkwardly, staring directly forward. Nervously, he put one arm around Riley, and one around Maya, and said, “Purple.”

“…Ranger Rick’s off his rocker. Run?”

“No! No running. I just, I don’t know how to explain, I mean. It’s not easy, I dunno how to say, some of these things, in ways that make sense, um,” Lucas’s face was beet red, he could tell. He was still staring at neither of them, at some spot on Riley’s floor. This was stupid. This was a mistake. Why did he think this could work?

“Hey. Lucas. It’s okay. You can say anything to us, we’re all friends here.” He’s still pointedly not looking at her, but he feel Riley’s radiant smile. He took a deep breath, and started over.

“Okay. Maya, you’re blue, and Riley’s red. I was just wondering, maybe, if you could work together and be purple.”

“Still not getting it, but good effort, champ.”

“I love both of you equally.” He put emphasis on the word love. “I want to be with both of you the same way. It’s called polyamory, and it means "multiple loves”, and it’s how I’m feeling. So I just wanted to know, just to put it out there, if you two could work together with me, so we could all be together.“

"Oh. Well, I’m just, not sure if Riley could keep from being jealous.”

“Well, Maya, could you?”

“It depends. I mean, I dunno, a bit awkward to have a love triangle where one side isn’t in love.”

“Welllll… About that.”

“Riley? Oh my god.”

It’s like they have their own language, but from Maya’s tone just then, it was something important. Lucas didn’t understand a thing going on now. So he asked. “What’s going on?”

“Riley’s gay for me.”

“I’m not gay, Maya. If I was, I couldn’t like Lucas.”

At the same time, Maya and Lucas told her, “It’s called bisexual.” Then again in tandem, “How do you know that?”

“Well, I AM bisexual, so what’s your excuse, buckaroo?”

“Found it out while I was looking up that stuff last night.”

They gave each other examining looks, then shared a nod of acknowledgement.

More relaxed now, Lucas looked between them, noticing their expressions. “So, have we reached consensus? We’re doing this? We’re going poly?”

Maya and Riley exchanged a look again, but this time of a different kind. Riley reached across to hold Maya’s hand. “Yeah, I think we could make this work."

She smiled that smile, that radiant beam, and Maya returned with hers, one that betrayed that she wouldn’t be crying any time soon. Lucas kissed both his girlfriend’s foreheads. What do you get when you mix purple with yellow? You get black. It may seem like a bleak color, but it can go with anything.


End file.
